


==> Fun Facts: Dave's Dream

by Errorcode254



Series: To Be A Strider [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errorcode254/pseuds/Errorcode254
Summary: So I was asked to add the bonus stories from To Be A Strider as one-shots within the same series - so this is Dave's Dream.





	==> Fun Facts: Dave's Dream

You’re strifing on the roof again. Bro flash-stepping to catch you off guard and get a hit. As usual, you both fall into a pattern of advances and retreats, knowing each other well enough to turn it into an intricate, dangerous dance. 

As in every other strife you have ever had with Bro, he is getting in extra hits, ones you didn’t see coming. Even now, at only ten minutes into the activity, you’re littered with bleeding wounds. His sword is sharp, and every little knick bleeds freely, darkening your white shirt. 

You’re really distracted today. Your feet feel heavy, your movements are slow and you can barely focus. That doesn’t seem to be a problem for Bro. In fact, he seems more determined, grinning at every wince, his teeth flashing every time he leaves you with a new cut. God damn. They hurt. Your whole body is aching and he just seems to think it’s funny. 

You’re getting angry, your movements becoming wild and erratic. Bro taunts you. Your shirt is destroyed. You grimace in pain and irritation as you rip the shirt off completely. Your skin gives more of a target, but you can move a little better this way. Bro just smirks and asks if you’re ready to play now. 

You fall back into the pattern, which unfortunately means you are getting cut more than you should. Damn it! Why can’t you focus? You’re sweaty, and angry, and why can’t Bro give you a break for once. Right now you just want to to take a cool shower. Maybe bathe in ice. You’re going to be a walking bruise tomorrow. 

You growl and swing your sword. Damn. That was definitely not the way Bro taught you to use a sword. Wait. That doesn’t feel right. Your sword collided with with something. You turn, looking for the sliced smuppet. Oh shit. No. You didn’t. You can’t have. Your Bro is crouched on the ground surrounded by a pool of crimson liquid. Oh god. What did you do? You can’t get a good look at him can’t get close enough. You call for him, scream, but it’s getting dark and he’s fading from your vision. 

You wake with a start, tears filling your eyes. Slowly, you walk to his bedroom door and knock. He answers with a grumble curse, but it’s not enough. You need to see him. You need to know that he’s still there, that you didn’t kill him. You push his door open and sit on the end of his bed, not saying anything. But you don’t need to say anything. Bro knows something is up. He opens his arms and it’s all you can do not to jump into them. His hand moves over your back and you’re so relieved that he’s okay that you start to cry. You know that he’s noticed. His hand freezes at the first movement you make. He pulls you closer and you curl your body against his, fitting it to his as close as you can. You whisper through the tears. 

“Bro. I’m sorry I killed you.”

He doesn’t hear you. He’s already asleep.


End file.
